Forgive The Feeling
by finklelacesout
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler have been quite a dynamic pair for decades, they have been unmatched. What happens when another woman enters the picture who is just as dynamic and even more resourceful. She has the mind of genius, a dark genius that seeks her own glory. Come along on a ride that involves the whole Sherlock crew.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock looked at John and sighed. "I do not take guests in my mind place, not even you." He said raising his eyebrows. "I wasn't talking about me smart arse." John replied. "I'm talking about your damsel in distress." Sherlock instinctively knew who John was talking about, but he refused to admit it. "John I will let you know that the only damsel I know and even remotely enjoy is Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock said just as Mrs. Hudson entered into the apartment doorway. "Remotely?" she asked confused. "Just go along with it nanny." Sherlock whispered to her. "Just because I choose to aid you two children every so often, doesn't make me your nanny." she said walking into the kitchen. "I'll take a cube of sugar in my tea please?" John said as she passed. "I'm not your maid or nanny dear…how many for you Sherlock?" She said grabbing the kettle. "None for me I have to go to my mind place, we don't have maids there." "You don't have one here." she replied, but her words went unheard. By the time she got the last word out Sherlock was on the couch eyes closed, sleeves rolled up exposing 5 nicotine patches on his arm. "He's anteed it up to 5." John said shaking his head. "How healthy." he added sitting in his chair with the paper. "Much healthier than smoking dear." Mrs. Hudson replied. Just an hour later Sherlock emerged fingers on his temples. "How was it in no-man's land?" John asked putting down the paper. "Lonely. Just the way I like." "Bull." John replied. "Well at least I liked it lonely before you showed up." Sherlock said squinting at him. "Took you quite a while to read the paper today." Sherlock said putting on his coat. "I was trying to drag it out." he responded standing up. "Where are you off to?" he asked Sherlock who was now in full stride towards the door. "Out." Sherlock replied. "Alright try not to get yourself killed then." he said sitting back down in his chair. Sherlock opened the door and ran downstairs. John sighed and grabbed the first book he saw. _"Lobotomy."_ John rolled his eyes. Suddenly Sherlock's head popped back in the doorway. "That's it?" "What's it?" John asked. "Nothing." Sherlock disappeared back down the stairs, leaving the door wide open. "He must expect me to follow him." John said cracking open the book. "Expectations can be so overrated." he said starting to read the book. "You sure you're not going to follow me?" Sherlock said reemerging in the doorway. "Why would I follow you?" John asked still gazing at the book. "Because you know about the damsel." Sherlock said standing there. "What you do, with whom you do it with does not concern me." John said turning the page. "There's no way you read that page, that fast." Sherlock said. "Maybe I like to speed read." John said looking at Sherlock. "Or maybe you're just pretending to read the book so you'll make me think that you won't follow me, when really you are going to follow me." John looked at him for a second and then rolled his eyes. "Good night Sherlock." he said putting the book back up to his face. Sherlock looked around the room, without any words. "You still here." John said skimming through the book. Sherlock slowly started to walk out of the apartment. "Are you sure?" he asked turning around. "Good bye Sherlock." John said putting the book down. Sherlock walked into the cool air and looked over his shoulder. _"John really doesn't care."_ he thought as he started to walk down the street. He suddenly caught a street camera following him down the street. _"John isn't the one I need to worry about."_ he thought pulling up his coat collar. Sherlock started down the street catching glances at the cameras on the corners. Each camera started to follow him slowly, each trying to be inconspicuous. _"Mycroft my dear boy, we cannot be related."_ he thought with a smirk. He quickly side-stepped his way into an alley, catching a young man and woman off guard. He looked at them both in passing. "Don't let me intrude Charley." he said walking past. "My name is Rodger." the guy replied. "Tell her that." Sherlock yelled back exiting the alleyway. He had a slight smirk on his face. "Oh the world is so fascinatingly the same, the same discretions and failings." Sherlock said under his breath. "Same love as well?" she said strolling up next to him. "Love is just a chemical reaction." he replied looking straight ahead. She chuckled. "Which chemical are you?" she asked hooking her arm into his. "The sensible one." he replied with a smile. They walked down the street until they came to a dark corner. "It's quite dark down here." she said turning to look at him. "Don't tell me your night vision is gone." he retorted. "I may swim in dark waters, but I don't live in them." she replied getting close to him. "That makes two of us." he replied holding her. "Be careful," she said. "Mycroft is watching." "When isn't he watching?" Sherlock replied. "Well then let him watch this." she kissed him lightly on the lips. He returned the kiss gently. "Until we meet again." she said backing away from him. "Hopefully longer next time." he said pulling her back in and kissing her. She pulled away 20 seconds later. "Definitely." she said with a smile. She turned around and walked away. He stood there for a moment and sighed. _"What am I going to do with and about her?"_ he thought to himself. _"Irene Adler, why is it you?"_ He turned around and walked back home. Keeping his head down in thought most of the way. He stopped at the door, 221 Baker Street. _"How much longer will I be here?"_ he asked himself. He shook his head and walked in. He started to head up the stairs when he heard voices. "Well where is he?" one of the voices said. "He went out." John replied. "Out where?" the voice asked. "Out where you could not find me apparently." Sherlock said entering the doorway. "Mr. Holmes, I've been sent to…" "What does Mycroft want now?" he asked. The agent was caught off guard. "Well there is a national security matter sir." he replied. "There's always a national security matter," Sherlock retorted. ",it usually involves Mycroft's ego and pride being put on the line." he added. "Then why would we want to help?" John asked. Sherlock looked at him and smiled. "Sir he needs you." the agent said. "Did he say that?" Sherlock asked. The agent hesitated. "Well…" "Exactly as I thought." Sherlock said. "You're new aren't you?" Sherlock asked walking down the hallway to his room. "Well, yes sir." the agent replied. "How did you know?" he asked Sherlock as he walked back towards him. "Your uniform has been pressed over three times. Your watch is new; you bought it for the new job. Your shoes have been shined more than five times, and your tie is in the straightest line it ever will be in." Sherlock replied. "Not only are you new, you're extremely nervous." He stood right in front of the agent. "Well John?" he asked looking at his partner in solving crimes. John already had his coat and scarf on. "Ready when you are?" John replied standing up. "Agent Gregory." Sherlock said pointing to the door. Agent Gregory looked at him eyebrows squinted. "You're cufflinks have G's and your watch is engraved." Sherlock said marching out of the front door. John started behind him, and patted Agent Gregory on the shoulder. "You'll get used to it eventually." He said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well hello brother dear." Mycroft said setting down the paper.

"Take of the dear part and it doesn't sound faked." Sherlock said standing in front of him.

"Why would I fake the fact that you're dear to me?" Mycroft said standing up, seeming hurt.

"What office are you running for?" John asked. Sherlock turned around and looked at him.

"You read my mind." he said.

"I'm not running for office." Mycroft replied smugly. "I'm in running for a higher position in the security department."

"Aren't you already at the highest level possible?" John asked.

"If you know the government John, then you should know that there are higher positions in darker places than people such as yourself know about." Sherlock replied looking Mycroft in the eyes. "You may know that there are higher positions but you will never know what or where they are."

"Well, those higher up making the decisions think I'm too cutthroat." Mycroft replied fixing his tie.

"_Too_ cutthroat?" John asked.

"Yes they don't think I have enough compassion and heart."

"You work for the security department of the British government." John said. "Where does compassion come in?" he added.

"Be it far from me to question those above me." Mycroft said rolling his eyes.

"Just a simple game of jump and how high." Sherlock said under his breath.

"You would never make it in government." Mycroft said shaking his head.

"I'm allergic to bull, and I don't follow ridiculous orders. When I could just go solve the problem my way and be done with it." Sherlock replied looking him in the eye.

"Too proud to listen to anyone else." Mycroft said looking back at him.

"Too smart to hear what they _think_ is right." Sherlock replied stepping closer.

"Sorry to interrupt the heartfelt reunion, but I would like to know why we're here." John said from behind. Mycroft looked at John over Sherlock's shoulder.

"Ahh yes of course." Mycroft turned around to retrieve something from the coffee table. "There is a new disturbance in the country, a young criminal who seems to be rather clever." he said handing Sherlock an envelope.

"Would you need me if they weren't?" Sherlock replied opening the envelope. Sherlock pulled out a photo of hundreds of small angelic figures. There were hundreds upon hundreds, but what was worse was their location. They were all placed on the Buckingham Palace lawn. "When was this taken?" Sherlock asked.

"The date on it says February 28th, 2013." Mycroft replied.

"Your people took this?" John asked standing next to Sherlock.

"No." Mycroft replied.

John looked up at Mycroft. "What was that?"

"The criminal and whoever their accomplices were did this, took the picture, and cleaned up everything before anyone had realized what had happened." Mycroft replied looking down at the ground.

"So you were made a fool of, is what you're saying." Sherlock said looking up from the photo.

"Are you going to help or not?" Mycroft asked annoyed.

"Why should I?" Sherlock asked handing the photos back to Mycroft. "All it is, is some prankster with technology or resources not everybody has. How do you know it's not one of the Queen's many relatives getting back at her for something?"

"Another cherubim was found on the doorstep this morning," Mycroft replied snatching the folder away from Sherlock and pulling another photo out. "this one was found with a dangerous biological weapon inside."

"It's a different color than all the rest. This one is white." John said.

In the first photo all the cherubim were painted black.

"I have to go." Sherlock said abruptly.

"Go?" John and Mycroft said at the same time.

Sherlock quickly grabbed the photos and the envelope out of Mycroft's hands and scurried down the corridor towards the door.

"You're taking the case." Mycroft said with a smile.

"No I'm just taking the photos as a souvenir." Sherlock said through his teeth before he slammed the door.

"Isn't he just darling?" Mycroft said.


	3. Chapter 3

"_It can't be." _ he thought quickly walking down the street. "_He shot himself right in front of me. I killed everyone who was keeping tabs on whether I was dead or not."_ His pace quickened. "_I must find Irene. She's the farthest from me."_ he thought to himself. "_I'll get to John and Mrs. Hudson later, they're just at home."_ Sherlock stopped in his tracks and started running towards home.

He wasn't thinking straight, home is the first place to go. Irene is clever enough to stay out of sight for a while if she knows what has happened. "_She knows the underworld." _ Sherlock thought as he entered the house. "_It is her world."_ he said before being greeted by Mrs. Hudson.

"Oh well hello dear!" she said surprised.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson, any reason you…" Sherlock stopped as he saw a man in John's chair.

"Mr. Holmes." the man said standing up and sticking his hand out.

"_35 year old man, well kept, his shoes are shined but there's mud at the bottom of them." _

"I'm sorry who are you?" Sherlock asked.

"The name is Richardson." he replied putting his hand down.

"_He has a tell, his left eye twitches, poor fella." _ Sherlock thought with a smirk.

"I believe you noticed my eye." the man said with a smile. Sherlock looked at him mouth slightly open. "Well lately my eyelid has been twitching, do you ever get that?" he asked Sherlock.

Sherlock tilted his head slightly without response.

"Someone told me that the muscle in the eyelid just starts to randomly twitch at times, it's quite annoying. It should be over in a day or so." he said with a big grin.

"Mr. Richardson was here telling me about the latest in pranking." Mrs. Hudson said.

"Really now?" Sherlock asked looking at her.

"Yes it seems that some hoodlum placed hundreds of cherubim on the Buckingham Palace lawn, I mean how on earth?" Mrs. Hudson said shaking her head.

"Tragic isn't it?" Sherlock said looking at Mr. Richardson.

"Yes quite." Mr. Richardson replied. "Well thank you for waiting up for me Mrs. Hudson; now that my host has arrived I need to have a word with him." Richardson said standing up and taking Mrs. Hudson's hand.

Mrs. Hudson blushed. "Oh well it's just common courtesy." she replied. "I'll leave you two to your discussion." She said walking towards the door.

Sherlock was silent. He hadn't even recognized that Mrs. Hudson was in the room after she had spoken to him.

"Lovely woman." Richardson said sitting back down.

"Where is he?" Sherlock asked.

"Where is…ah look I'm not going to play this game. I came to warn you." Richardson said throwing up his hands.

"Warn me about your boss." Sherlock said.

"My boss?" Richardson asked with surprise.

"No, our common enemy." he said looking Sherlock in the eyes.

"_Common?"_ Sherlock asked.

"I would not be surprised if you noticed the mud on the bottom of my shoes, any amateur would notice that." Richardson said.

Sherlock tilted his head ever so slightly.

"Not that you are an amateur." Richardson said standing up.

"You had a caramel frappe this morning, there's a stain on the inside of your sleeve. Your tie was just fixed, before it was in the perfect spot held with a pin. It was in the perfect spot until someone took it out of it. Either you just had fun with a woman that isn't your wife, or you've been roughed up. Based upon what you just told me our _common enemy_ captured you and you came here to warn me."

"I was sent here, I didn't come here of my own freewill." Richardson said.

"If it were up to you, you'd be on a plane home by now." Sherlock said going to the window.

"I just came here to England to have a visit with your brother. I'm with American security." Richardson said.

"He's the focus here isn't he?" Sherlock asked looking at Richardson.

"He might just well be, the attacks seem to fit with his department." Richardson said rubbing his chin.

"I suggest you lay low in London for a while and find a quiet flight out of here." Sherlock said standing by the door.

"I mean, I was taken right after I left his office." Richardson said walking towards the door.

"Yes, yes exactly." Sherlock said ushering him out the door. Richardson started down the steps, right when he got to the end of the first flight.

"Oh and by the way." Sherlock called after him. "If you're not careful, you might get attacked or even killed on your way out of here." Sherlock said before slamming the door.

"So the prankster here is really after you." John said sitting back in his chair.

"You've been here the whole time?" Sherlock asked.

"You saw my coat thrown underneath the table over there." John replied.

"Did I now?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm not an American agent, I'm John Watson and I've been here long enough to know when you're thinking." John replied

"Then stop interrupting." Sherlock replied pacing.

Sherlock started to mumble to himself.

All of a sudden Sherlock stopped in his tracks. He found the envelope and looked at the photos.

"If whoever this is, is after me then there must be a message here." he said holding up the photos to the light. "There has to be something here that they wanted me to see besides the color of the cherubim."

He spread the photos out on the kitchen table, which was surprisingly clear. "What is it that is there?" Sherlock asked out loud. Suddenly he noticed a light off coloring in some the chests of the cherubim. There was a wax layer above the already colored in figures. Sherlock smelled the one of the spots and looked up with a smirk. He scurried out of the room and grabbed a black light. "Turn off the lights John." he ordered.

John quickly hurried to the light switch and turned it off. Sherlock switched on the black light and held it up to the first picture. "There you are." Sherlock whispered.

There in neon letters "Hello Sherlock," was spelled out across 14 cherubim.

He passed the light by the second picture and froze.


	4. Chapter 4

"He's back isn't he?" John asked turning the lights back on.

"I saw him die right in front of me." Sherlock said sitting down on the couch.

"I saw _you _die in front of me," John said walking over towards the door "and yet here you are." He said leaning against the wall.

"He shot himself." Sherlock said putting his hands in his hair. "He shot himself right in front of me." He crouched over and looked at the floor.

"Having a bit of a crisis I hear." A voice said out of nowhere.

John froze in his tracks, looking around his eyes wide. Sherlock remained perfectly still on the couch.

"Good evening John." the voice said. John couldn't say anything, he was too awestruck. "Oh come now John say something." the voice coaxed.

John shook his head. "It can't be." he said aloud.

"You're awfully quiet Sherlock." the voice said. Sherlock just sat there head still in-between his hands, listening. "Oh come on Sherlock." the voice said. "It's time for you to expose the demon lurking among the angels."

Sherlock sprung up from the couch and walked over to the fireplace. He looked at it for about 10 seconds before removing one of the bricks on the mantle. He looked at the side and removed the speaker taped to it.

"Ahh there we are." the voice said with a sound of triumph. "You've found the demon; now find the demon's disciple."

Sherlock looked down at the speaker with a scowl on his face. "You must be in shock?" the voice said. "Double O, 7 M got your tongue?" the voice asked again. "Do you get that one?" it asked. "Of course you do, you're the great Sherlock Holmes. The greatest actor of all time."

Sherlock slowly moved the speaker up to his mouth. "You're not him." he said slowly.

The voice laughed. "Why?" it asked. "Because you saw me shoot myself on the top of that building before you jumped off."

Sherlock paused for a moment and just looked down at the speaker.

"I mean you jumped off the building, where I supposedly shot myself and here you are today. You're just as devious as ever, all the more reason for me to help you show your true colors to the precious little underlings around you." the voice said. "Don't you remember the thrill of the hunt?"

"You're not him because your voice is computer generated." Sherlock said.

There was pause.

"Clever, clever boy." the voice said with a laugh. Now the voice had changed into one of those generic voice changer tones. "It's about time you figured me out, I was going to get bored with disappointment."

Sherlock looked at John who seemed to take a small sigh of relief.

"At least it's not him." John said.

Sherlock shook his head and walked over to John. He started to hand John the speaker.

"Oh no, no, no." the voice said calmly. "I'm not through talking to you yet Sherlock."

Sherlock and John looked at one another.

"I mean you can talk to me and track my location at the same time can't you?" the voice asked nonchalantly.

"_I knew you wanted to be found." _ Sherlock thought.

"You know I wanted you to find me. I have to meet you face to face. I mean not many people get the privilege."

"Well I could find you much faster if I let John hold the speaker while I track your location." Sherlock replied.

There was a moment of silence.

"I suppose you're right, well in that case then you're going to want to take the chip out of the speaker before handing it off to John."

Sherlock quickly inspected the speaker and found a small slit on the side with a chip in it. He quickly rushed over to his laptop, but hesitated to put it in.

"Oh don't worry there isn't a virus on there." the voice said. "It's for location purposes only, you wouldn't be able to find me without It." the voice teased.

Sherlock remembered the mud on Richardson's shoes.

"Oh please," the voice said interrupting his thoughts. "You think I would take that man anywhere near my real home base? He's not fit to be mauled by my dogs. Mud may mix in with blood, but it doesn't give you blood. Having the mind to spill it does."

Sherlock looked over at the speaker and then at John.

"I know I have that mind Sherlock, do you?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Looks like we're going to have fun getting in here." John said looking at the massive gate in front of them.

"I'm sure our friend has supplied us with some way of getting in." Sherlock said examining the gate. "Besides," he said "they want us here."

"For what reason is the real question." Someone said behind them.

John jumped. He quickly turned around to see Mycroft in his usual overly dressed duds standing behind them on the sidewalk.

"Do you ever announce you arrivals?" John asked.

"He would be exhibiting common courtesy if he did." Sherlock said turning towards John. "And that's just not the way Mycroft works."

"I'd have to agree with my brother dear on this one, announcing? Please, that's for less important people." Mycroft said shrugging.

"Don't tell me he scared you." Sherlock said looking back at the gate.

John looked back between the two Holmes brothers and sighed.

"No I just got cold that's all." John said shaking his head.

"I could have sworn I scared you." Mycroft said raising his eyebrows.

"Does it really matter?" John asked impatiently.

"I suppose not." Mycroft replied in his own nonchalant way.

Sherlock smirked.

"So where is this secret opening your friend wants you to find?' Mycroft asked walking up to Sherlock.

"Hopefully, somewhere you can't go." Sherlock replied still looking at the gate.

"You didn't think I would let you go this alone did you?" Mycroft asked Sherlock.

"Well basing this on previous occasions where you have hired my expertise, I would say yes." Sherlock replied looking at Mycroft. "Now if you'll excuse me." Sherlock said turning around. He started to walk in the opposite direction of John and Mycroft.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"Away to think." Sherlock replied over his shoulder.

"Think?" John asked.

"It's something I do often and more than everyone else in the world. This shouldn't be a surprise to you by now." Sherlock replied.

John nodded his head in agreement and looked back at the gate.

"He always leaves you alone like this?" Mycroft asked from behind John.

"Not as often as you leave him." John replied.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" Mycroft asked after a slight pause.

John looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. "Dear God no, if you came by more often our lives would be hell." John replied.

"Oh. Splendid. I don't think I could fit seeing you two into my schedule anyway." Mycroft replied turning away from John. "You have gotten a tad bit bolder being around my brother."

John chuckled. "I've gotten a tad bit bolder by knowing both of you." John replied. "Both of you are cold, mechanical, egotistical, and unpredictable." he replied. "Well at least you act like you are."

"Egotistical?" Mycroft asked in protest.

"Well you two are both very confident in your abilities, and at times you have a tendency to brag about them." John said trying to ease Mycroft.

"Well we may have a slight _arrogance_ about us, but it's a rightful one. We do have the talent to back up our talk." Mycroft replied.

"What are _your _talents?" John asked confused.

"What do you mean?" Mycroft asked.

"I mean you have top notch security access, you have top notch surveillance, and you have people willing to do your bidding with just a gesture." John said reassuring Mycroft.

"Sounds about right." Mycroft said fixing his suit. "Oh you forgot that I have access to top notch experiments that even the Queen doesn't know about."

"Incredibly impressive." John said nodding his head. "Those are not talents though." he added.

Mycroft stood there mouth slightly open. "What do you mean they're not talents?"

"They are privileges given to you by those who are higher up. They don't require talents; they simply require a man that knows how to do things discreetly." John said.

"Discretion is a talent Dr. Watson." A man said standing about fifty feet away from the both of them. "A talent that we value around here." he added with a smile.

Mycroft turned around and looked at the man and smirked. "Thank you." he said. "Now what do you want?"

"Mycroft!" John exclaimed.

"It's quite alright Dr. Watson, in all actuality I should be asking you what _you_ want Mr. Holmes?" the man replied with a chuckle.

"A way in." Mycroft replied.

"In where?" the man asked. "Buckingham Palace?" he asked pointing at the structure. "Why with your supreme security access, you should be able to get in without any problems at all."

The man put his hands in his pockets and pulled out a cigarette and a box of matches. He lit the cigarette and took a hit. "Even at this late of an hour."

Mycroft and John looked at each other. "No place in London is out of your reach." the man said walking towards them.

"I'm sorry." Mycroft said interrupting him. "What was it you wanted?" he asked annoyed.

"To give you what you want." the man replied stepping in front of Mycroft's face. Suddenly part of the gate covered by bushes began to shake and move. "A way in."


	6. Chapter 6

Mycroft and John walked behind the man and peered around.

"Welcome to Le sous-sol interdit de Buckingham Palace." The man said waving his hand in the air. "Or Les Catacombes Buzzing to others."

"Buzzing catacombs?" John asked aloud.

"You'll see." the man replied with a smile.

Mycroft looked around, as they walked.

"Don't worry Mr. Holmes." the man said walking.

Mycroft's eyes snapped back to the back of the man's head.

The man peered over his shoulder. "I said don't worry Mr. Holmes," he repeated. "there is no way up to the Queen's quarter's unless you take the exit where we entered. Therefore the only way to the Queen from here is going back outside."

"Well thank you for the blessed assurance, but forgive me if I don't seem fazed." Mycroft replied.

"Well I did just tell you that no one can come from down here and hurt your beloved Queen. Without the possibility of being seen." the man replied stopping.

"Then again you all were able to put hundreds of Cherubim on the palace lawn, take a picture, and then clean it all up before anyone noticed." Mycroft quickly replied.

The man chuckled. "Well, there's not much I can say to that."

"Thank God." John whispered.

Both Mycroft and the man turned to look at him.

"Oh I-I didn't say anything." John said looking at the two of them.

The man started walking again, and Mycroft stared at John for a second more before following. They came to a small elevator door.

The man lifted his right sleeve and looked at his watch. "He should've been here by now." he said impatiently. Not a second later the elevator doors swung open. John and Mycroft went wide eyed as a man that stood almost 7 foot waltzed out of the elevator.

"Louis." the man said stepping out of the elevator.

"You're late." Louis replied stepping into the elevator.

"I got caught up in worker traffic." the large man said stepping behind Mycroft and John.

"As big as you are!' Louis exclaimed. "Just throw one of the workers out of your way, all you have to do is breath on them!" he added.

"I'm not a bully." the giant replied in a thick British accent.

"You don't have to be a bully about it, just use your sixe to your advantage is all I'm saying." Louis replied. "Are you two coming are you just going to stand there?" Louis asked Mycroft and John.

His voice snapped them out of their gazes. They looked at each other and then back at Louis.

"I think it's best if we press on." Mycroft said stepping into the elevator as if nothing had happened.

"You coming John?" Mycroft asked turning around looking at him.

John looked at him ready to say something. He just shook his head and stepped into the elevator.

"Well now that we are all where we are supposed to be, and that we are late." Louis said looking at the giant. "There can be no more stalling, we don't want to make the boss mad." he said pushing a button with a B and star on it. He held the button for a good 10 seconds before releasing it and pressing the button with a two on it.

The elevator slowly started to move downwards.

"Quite roomy in here for being a _secret_ elevator and all." Mycroft said looking at the ceiling.

"Well Buckingham Palace is quite large." Louis replied.

Mycroft chuckled. "Is Louis your real name?" he asked looking at him.

"It's not Lou-is, it's Lou-ie." he replied. "You know, how the French say it." Louis replied with a smile.

"I noticed you spoke a bit of French when we came in." John added. Mycroft looked at him, a small smirk on his lips.

"I love the language it's beautiful. A true language of love." Louis replied.

"Is that all you love about…" Suddenly Mycroft's sentence was cut short. The elevator started to move sideways.

John and Mycroft stumbled a bit and grabbed onto the rails on the sides of the elevator. Louis looked at both of them,

"Forgive if I'm not fazed." he said with a smirk.

Mycroft looked up at him with a blank face.

The elevator came to a halt, and the doors slowly began to open.

"Welcome to Les Catacombes Buzzing." Louis said as Mycroft and John looked out in amazement.

Both of their mouths slid open. Mycroft stepped out of the elevator and looked at the mass of workers speedily running around with papers. Phones were ringing, people were running around everywhere, there was a huge computer screen with a map of the world on it.

"Dear God." John said stepping out next to Mycroft.

"I think we're a little too close to Hell for God to be involved." Louis replied behind them. Both of them were so amazed that they did not even hear what Louis had said.

A young man ran past Mycroft with a cup of coffee in his hand. Mycroft became increasingly worried, and his face began to show it. John looked over at him and sighed. "Mycroft." he said lowly.

Mycroft looked at him with a look of concern. "Wipe that look off of your face." John said. "You're starting not to look like yourself." he added.

Mycroft looked at John and then at the ground. He just looked at the ground for a second, and then he cleared his throat. He stood tall shoulders back, and fixed his suit.

"So," he said "where is this boss of yours?" he asked turning around to look at Louis.

John smiled at him and turned around to look at Louis as well.

A humongous smile was on Louis' face. He strolled past Mycroft and John. "Follow me." he said.

They followed him through the buzzing crowd of people up a small flight of stairs. They noticed as they walked up that there were large bodyguards standing above all the buzzing underlings.

Mycroft and John looked at each bodyguard as they passed by them.

"Not much variety." Mycroft said passing the last one before they turned a corner.

"You could say that about MI6." Louis replied.

Louis opened a door for Mycroft and John. They walked in to find a man sitting in a throne like chair with a woman on his lap. Bodyguards were everywhere in this room. Two were standing right by the door.

"Ahh! Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson!" the man in the chair said hands waving in the air. "Welcome to the party!" he said.

John and Mycroft stood at the door not knowing what the hell was going on.

"You're late!" the man added. "But I'm sure there's a good reason for that." he said looking at Louis.

"Brian was late with the elevator sir." Louis quickly said.

"Well it is hard for the boy to fit in it." the man said with a smile.

"Please gentlemen come in, you're with friends." the man said.

The woman on his lap smiled. She had a lollipop in her mouth.

Mycroft and John walked up towards the man and saw Sherlock standing in the corner.

John looked at him and sighed. "You always manage to get somewhere first." he said.

The man in the chair chuckled. "Well he is the great Sherlock Homes, Dr. Watson." he said. "He would not be living up to expectation if he didn't."

"Isn't that right Mr. Holmes?!" he asked.

"Really I'm flattered." Sherlock replied dryly.

The man laughed. "Bring him up here next to his colleagues." the man said waving his hands at his henchmen.

"You pull on that chain and I guarantee you will be the first one I knockout later." Sherlock said as one of the henchmen grabbed a chain. The chain was connected to Sherlock's hands that were handcuffed together.

Sherlock walked himself up next to John and looked at them both,

"What?" he said looking at them. They just shrugged at him. "I said I'd get in, I didn't say I wouldn't get caught." he said turning around.

"Well now that we are all together." the man said. "Gentlemen my name is Xavier Truville, and I am the unknown force behind an undeclared nuclear war that will start World War III."


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" John asked mouth wide open.

"Oh how _original_." the Holmes Brothers said together.

"Pardon me?" Truville asked.

"I mean if you really wanted to do something catastrophic I suppose another World War would be the way to do it." Mycroft replied with a shrug.

"It's just so easy and predictable, oh I have an idea. Get all the world's countries against one another in war, and find some way to profit." Sherlock added. "I thought you would be more devious than that."

Truville and John looked at the two puzzled.

"Potentially I could destroy the world." Truville said.

"In _potentially_ destroying the world, you could _potentially_ destroy yourself." Mycroft said.

"A true mastermind would destroy the world only enough so he could make a profit, _without_ putting himself in harm's way. If there were an all-out war it would be catastrophic.." Sherlock said.

"A true mastermind would cripple the world, allow it to rebuild itself enough, and then crumble it again in his fist." Truville finished. "I am out for devastation gentlemen, and in truth I hold no control in the arms business." he said. "Therefore a third war wouldn't benefit me anyway. I was just hoping you would catch on."

The girl giggled and leaned on Truville's shoulder. "Xavier's smarter than you think." she said blowing into his ear.

"Smart enough to grab you when I had the chance." he said turning towards her and kissing her.

"So, your plan?" Mycroft asked annoyed.

"Ah well, as it unfolds it will be known to you." Truville said walking up to Mycroft. "I'm sure it won't be too hard to figure out with your brilliant minds." he said looking at Mycroft and Sherlock. "I mean did you really think I would just up and tell you? No, no , no you two are much too brilliant for that."

"No hints?" Mycroft asked.

Truville stepped into Mycroft's face. "Do you like the game I Spy?" he asked. "I Spy with my little eye an accident." Truville said with a smile. "There is a story behind every accident, Mr. Holmes."

"Bunny dear?" Truville said turning around.

The girl ran up to him and started playing with his tie.

"See that these gentlemen are taken to our nicest cells." Truville said.

"But I don't wanna take them down there. Its dark and gross." she said in protest.

"Bunny it wasn't a question." Truville quickly replied.

"I don't care what it was, I'm not going." she protested stomping her foot.

Out of nowhere Truville's hand came across Bunny's cheek. She fell to the ground with a thud.

"I told you to do something, and it has not been done." he said picking her up off of the ground. "Not only has it not been done, but you even thought that it was appropriate for you to try to talk back to me." he grabbed her wrists and made her look in his eyes. "Looking back on your decision," he said. "do you think it was a wise one?" he asked.

She slowly shook her head.

"Neither do I." Truville said slowly. "Now do as I said."

He let her go, she turned and looked at Mycroft, John, and Sherlock.

"Ms. Dubois will be leading you to your cells for a few hours. I have other business to attend to at the moment. You'll be brought back as soon as my business is finished." Truville said with a smile.

Bunny pushed past John ad Sherlock and started towards the door.

"Well are you just going to stand there?" she asked impatiently.

They all looked at each other and slowly followed, Sherlock taking the lead.

"Does he hit you often?" Sherlock asked as they walked.

"Do you talk to the bosses squeeze often?" she replied.

"Not many of the men I deal with have squeezes." Sherlock replied with a shrug. "You have a squeeze don't you Mycroft?" he asked.

"I beg your pardon!" Mycroft said in protest.

"What's her name John?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't know, I never got her real name. The fake name she gave me I think was Sarah or something or another." John replied.

"Maybe one day she'll give you her real name." Sherlock said with a smile.

"Please, I'm not on my deathbed yet." John replied.

"She's not my squeeze!" Mycroft exclaimed.

"Maybe it's because you're a stuffy bureaucrat who only cares about his own gains." Bunny said opening a cell door. "After you." she said gesturing Sherlock to go in.

"Well said." Sherlock said walking in.

She closed the door behind him. "Really, I'm flattered." she said raising an eyebrow.

She opened the cell door across from Sherlock's and ushered John and Mycroft in.

"No separate cages for us?" John asked as she shut the door.

"He may have said _cells_ but he didn't say how many." she said looking at him.

"You know I've never had a man's squeeze refer to herself as…well a squeeze." Sherlock said his face in-between the bars.

"Maybe because you've never had a foe with a squeeze, you said so yourself earlier." Bunny replied looking at him.

"I suppose you're right." Sherlock said stepping back. "You're much more observant than I had thought." he added.

"If by observant you mean smart, then I suppose I should say thank you." Bunny replied as Sherlock was inspecting the cell. It didn't seem like he was paying attention anymore. "I mean the compliment is coming from one of the supposed brilliant minds of our age, it must mean something."

"Supposed?" Sherlock asked whirling around.

"Besides, I couldn't become Xavier's squeeze without some sort of intelligence." she said before walking off.

"Supposed?!" Sherlock said calling after her.

"So she's smart," Mycroft said. "she must have something to do with Truville's plan."

"A monkey could have figured that out!" Sherlock said annoyed. "For goodness sake John probably realized that."

John's brows furrowed.

"No offense John." Sherlock said.

"Some taken." John replied.

"Truville would only have people in his circle that he needs," Sherlock said pacing. "especially for his _**supposed**_ plan!" Sherlock yelled through the bars.

"Oh let it go." Mycroft said sitting on the small cot in the cell.

"I am the most brilliant mind of this age!" Sherlock said hurt.

"I think you're brilliant." John said with a shrug.

"And that's one of the only reasons why I keep you around." Sherlock said.

"Thank you?" John said after a slight pause.

"I mean any normal person would…" Sherlock stopped. "That's it!" Sherlock said with a smile. He started laughing and pacing in the cell.

Mycroft and John looked at one another.

"Don't you see it?!" Sherlock said looking at the two of them. "I mean if you don't John I understand, but Mycroft?!" he said.

Mycroft just looked at him.

"Dear God man, what has the government done to you? Have they been using you in their experiments, the ones the queen doesn't know about?" Sherlock asked shaking his head. "Poor brother dear."

Mycroft rolled his eyes.

"Look no normal person would challenge me like that! _Supposedly_ nothing! Only someone else who thinks they can best me would ever question my talents." Sherlock said.

"What if they have never seen your talents?" John asked.

"Mycroft said it himself, the girl is smart. Truville has her for a reason, and Truville challenged me for a reason. She's smart, and she knows that Truville must think that I am as well. Therefore she's threatened."

"Why?" John asked. "You're not some hot number in a short skirt, sucking on a lollipop like no tomorrow."

"I could put her out of the job if I catch on to what is going on and stop it." Sherlock said. "And if I stop it, I don't imagine her face will be too pretty after Truville realizes. This girl is something special in this plan. She has a big part in it, a part that cannot stand to fail...due to me and my brilliance."

"She might of just said it to get under your skin." Mycroft said.

"Why would she need to _'get under my skin'_?" Sherlock asked.

"You probably annoyed her in some way." Mycroft replied.

"That wouldn't be much of a surprise." John added.

"I annoyed her by being a challenge to her! That's it." Sherlock protested.

"He's just mad because he might be wrong." Mycroft said under his breath.

"No I'm annoyed because you two _think_ I'm wrong! I am never wrong, I'm Sherlock Holmes!"

"I can see what you mean by egotistical now." Mycroft said standing up next to John.

"Why are you here?!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"Because I couldn't let you handle this alone, I have to keep an eye on you." Mycroft replied.

"Your little eyes on every corner could have looked out for me. You're only here because you were made a fool of!" Sherlock snapped. "Someone defaced Buckingham Palace and cleaned it up before you could. For goodness sake there is an underground lair underneath the Queen's home!" he said sitting down on his cot. "You're just making sure I solve the case."

"Like with Irene Adler." Mycroft said.

"I could have solved that case without you." Sherlock said.

"You can't even solve emotions much less love Sherlock." Mycroft replied. "How is she by the way?" he asked.

Sherlock looked up at him.

"Everyone thinks she was beheaded, I kept to myself that she's alive." Mycroft said stepping up the bars.

"Oh you're such a saint for doing so." Sherlock sneered. "But every saint is still a sinner." he said stepping up to the bars.

"You're one to talk." Bunny said with a smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome back gentlemen!" Truville exclaimed arms wide open. "How was your stay in our finest cells?"

The three lined up in the same order they were in before.

"Why so solemn gentlemen? Something the matter?" Truville asked nonchalantly.

"Why are we still here?" Mycroft asked.

Truville chuckled. "Please be patient Mr. Holmes. You will find out in true time."

"This is pointless." Sherlock said.

"I beg your pardon?" Truville asked walking over to Sherlock.

"You're too simple." Sherlock said slowly. "That hour or so of business was just time to watch the three of us react in two cells barely suitable for one person. You're plan is non-existent, and you just wasted my time." Sherlock finished.

A large grin came across Truville's face.

"Your squeeze would have never been able to outsmart me anyway." Sherlock said leaning in close and nodding his head in Bunny's direction.

Suddenly there was a big bang.

Truville slowly slumped to the floor with a hole in the side of his head. Sherlock looked straight ahead with blood on his face.

"He played his part incredibly well wouldn't you say?" Bunny said walking in front of Sherlock. "The slap, could have been left out. I mean that's what just got him killed." she said twirling the gun around her finger.

John and Mycroft looked at her eyes wide open.

"Boys if you would leave myself and the witches three alone for a moment please." she said waving the gun towards the door.

All of the guards in the room started exiting the room until it was only the four of them left.

"Guns." she said. "They're illegal here, very hard to come by unless you know the right people."

Sherlock just looked at her.

"Xavier was right before, I have no hold in the arms business; but I always get what I want." she said looking at Sherlock.

"And that would be?" Mycroft asked.

"Well first off my name is not Bunny." she said the name like it was the tramp of the town. "My name is Elizabeth Dubois. Secondly, I'm psychic."

"Forgive me did you say _psychic_?" Mycroft asked.

"You see I have this vision of an accident between a rich man and a poor man." she said sitting down in the chair, where John and Mycroft first encountered Truvillle.

"Now the poor man, he's a thief he steals happiness from people the world needs. He steals their hopes and aspirations." she said draping her feet over the side of the chair. "To the people he leaves alone he's an urban legend, he never steals from someone for his own benefit. He steals for others that hire him; he is the best at what he does." she paused for a second. "To some of the people he steals from, eluding him is a game. They admire him and they loathe him. Sometimes they don't even try to elude him; they hide in public ready to challenge him. They find him to be the only worthy opponent left in the world."

"Is this leading somewhere?" Mycroft asked impatiently.

"The rich man, oh now the rich man he's lost." she said sitting up in the chair. "He's drunk off of moonshine all the time, and you know what's funny? In order to get the moonshine he has to mooch and kiss up. He works a little yes, but he is a master manipulator." she said looking down at the ground. "He's stored up so much moonshine, that he's even stored some away. He worked to get where he is now, but once the power of moonshine hit him. Work became a thing of the past. Why work when other people can do it for you?" she said looking up and Mycroft.

"What about the accident?" Sherlock asked quietly.

She grinned at him. "Well," she began. "one day as both of these gentlemen are on their way home. One lives in a flat that he shared with two other people, the other lives in seclusion with his moonshine. The poor man is counting his spoils and devising his next act of thievery in the car; the rich man is of course drinking…heavily. The two end up colliding head on, but they both survive." she stood up and started to pace in front of the three.

"The poor man sees an opportunity to make a profit, so he sues the rich man. Now sadly the rich man has lost everything by now. Right before the crash those higher than he found some incriminating evidence and ultimately terminated him. The poor man thus gets nothing, and the two are left poor with one another, but the poor man has the advantage. He still holds all the talents and skills he had before. From there…there's nothing." she said stopping mid-pace. "My visions stop there."

"That's the same accident Truville was talking about earlier." John said.

""Very good Dr. Watson, you're exactly right." Elizabeth responded.

"That story was _ridiculous_." Mycroft said shaking his head.

"That story is based upon future events Mycroft; I would hold a bit more respect. They might be closer to the near future than you expect." Elizabeth said her back turned towards him. "I'm sure Sherlock will remember it. I'm sure he's already figured out its meaning."

"What do you want?" Sherlock asked with a stone face.

Elizabeth walked over to the door.

"To hold on to my hopes and aspirations." she said before turning off the lights.


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock dreamt about the story Elizabeth had told them. The faces of the two men were blurred, but everything else was clear. There was a moment where the poor man grabbed Sherlock by the shoulders and looked into his eyes.

The man had no eyes, but Sherlock made out where they could be. "Rising is harder than falling." the man said before Sherlock woke up.

Sherlock ran into the kitchen and looked in the fridge.

John looked up from the paper for a second. "You're up early." he said looking back at the paper.

"Where are they?" Sherlock snapped.

"Where are what?" John asked confused.

"Give them to me, an occasional one isn't bad." Sherlock said standing across the table.

John looked at him for a second. "Are you aware that all you have on is a sheet?" he asked.

"Of course I'm aware!" Sherlock replied.

John looked at him and shook his head before going back to the paper.

Sherlock started to chime out another request when he stopped. He walked back into his room and resurfaced about 10 minutes later.

"I hate you." he said sitting at the other end of the table.

"You quite so long ago, no reasons to stop progress now." John replied.

"Desperate times." Sherlock replied through clenched teeth.

"Desperate?" John asked raising an eyebrow.

"There's a mad woman out there." Sherlock said looking past John.

"There was a mad man out there not too long ago and you stopped him." John replied.

"I knew what he was after." Sherlock replied. "This girl…I don't know what she wants." he said looking down at the table. "Wow that's sad." Sherlock said rising up from the table and walking over to his computer.

John looked over at him. "What's sad?" he asked.

"How you all work, someone sets a challenge in front of you, and you 'freak out'. I mean did you really think I was concerned about catching this girl. Please, I just wanted to see how the other 99 percent of the world would react in the current situation I'm in."

"What?" John asked.

"I just did what any normal person would do and freaked out." Sherlock replied.

"You call that freaking out?" John asked putting the paper down.

"May be not to the greatest extent, but jumping out of a window is not in the cards right now. Besides I can't be a normal human for more than a few minutes, it hurts my head." Sherlock replied opening his laptop.

"So all of that was just some act?" John asked.

"What else would it have been?" Sherlock asked turning around.

John paused. "Nothing." he replied going back to the paper.

"You thought I was serious?" Sherlock asked still looking at him.

"Sometimes even the smartest and egotistical of men have a moment of doubt." John replied.

"I must be the extreme outlier then." Sherlock said turning back to his computer.

"Emphasis on extreme." John whispered to himself.

Sherlock started to type away on his computer. "Nothing!" he said getting up. "Absolutely nothing." he said pacing.

"What were you looking for?" John asked.

"A case John, I need a case." he replied.

"Funny, I could have sworn you already had one." John said raising his eyebrows.

"Oh please its child's play, this girl is cold but she is no genius for me." Sherlock said sitting down. "What's happening in the world today?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm not sure; this isn't today's paper I was able to salvage yesterdays." John replied putting the paper down

Suddenly Mycroft burst through. "Sherlock!" he yelled angrily.

John and Sherlock looked at one another.

"Mycroft?" Sherlock asked standing.

"What did you do?!" Mycroft exclaimed slamming the paper down on the table.

"_**Confidential Government Material Leaked!"**_ The headline read.

"What does this have to do with me?" Sherlock asked looking at the paper.

"Read the article!" Mycroft commanded.

"_Government official Mycroft Holmes implicated in illegal experimentations done by government. Holmes was the official to sign off on the experiments including a few others of his partners. Not only has Holmes been implicated, but apparently by his own brother. The leak was pinpointed to come from 221 Baker Street, the home of the infamous detective Sherlock Holmes. The question here is what has lead one brother to turn on the other?" _


	10. Chapter 10

"How could you?" Mycroft asked stepping into Sherlock's face.

"_I _didn't." Sherlock replied looking him in the eyes.

"Really? Because it sure looks like you did." Mycroft replied through his teeth.

"_He_ didn't do anything." Elizabeth said standing at the door. "Not on purpose at least."

All three of them just stood and stared at her.

"I believe Sherlock knows what really happened, and I believe he also knows who he's going to have to turn to next to hide all three of you." she said with a grin.

"Three?" John asked. "Why do I need to hide, I haven't done anything." he added.

"Conviction by association, and I'm afraid you haven't read the rest of the article." she replied.

John grabbed the paper out of Sherlock's hands and turned to the next page.

"_Dr. John Watson, a soldier who had a tour in Afghanistan, is both a flatmate and accomplice to Mr. Sherlock Holmes. The experiment in question was first tested on soldiers serving in Afghanistan. It is rumored that Dr. Watson was one of the first soldiers tested on. Upon Mr. Holmes' finding of this top secret information it is rumored that he shared said information with Dr. Watson, who in turn helped publicize the information. Sounds like a classic case of revenge in play. Three men are going down today, the only question is when? One stands accused of treason against the people he is sworn to protect, the other two are accused of bringing him down."_

"None of this is true." John said slamming the paper down on the table. He looked down at the table. "Or is part of it true?" he asked looking at Mycroft. "Hmm?"

Mycroft looked at him and then down at the ground.

"Are you going to answer my question?" John asked growing angry.

"Seems like my work is finished, I suggest you all get a move on. Authorities should be here any minute." Elizabeth said turning to leave.

"You just get to walk away now?" Sherlock asked looking at her.

"I think we both know the answer to that question." Elizabeth said over her shoulder. "Oh and by the way you have ten minutes before all evidence is destroyed. Pack quickly." she skipped her way down the stairs.

"Mycroft are you packed?" Sherlock asked.

"Do you think I came over here unprepared?" he replied looking at the door.

"John-"

"I'm going, but it seems to me like I might just be a piece of evidence." he replied looking at Mycroft. He walked down to his room.

"We have less than 9 minutes now, hurry up!" Sherlock said running to his room. "Mycroft do you have the file about the experiments with you?!" he yelled from the other room.

"Why?" he asked. "So you could mail it off to someone else. Why not America this time?" he retorted.

"This is no time for your ego right now!" Sherlock snapped running back into the room. "All three of our lives are at stake!"

"That's funny because your ego seemed to get in the way last night." Mycroft replied.

"That's because I was sure of myself! I knew what was going on." Sherlock replied.

"Funny, because I didn't think you knew that 'Bunny' was the mastermind behind everything, and that she could outsmart you!" Mycroft replied. "Your ego seems to come out when it feels like it, and when it does no one has the right to call you out on it! You're such a child!"

Sherlock's eyes went wide. "What was that?" he asked.

"You're a child." Mycroft repeated slowly.

"Are you two ready to go?" John asked suitcase in hand. "We have about five minutes left."

Sherlock just stared at Mycroft. "My ego is backed up by my talents, what's yours backed up by? Your ability to be a complete kiss-ass?" Sherlock asked.

"I know how to follow orders and do what needs to be done." Mycroft replied.

"You know how to go behind people's backs and do what _you _think needs to be done, and I have come to conclusion that all you ever think about is your own damn skin! You look out for no one but yourself!"

"I look out-"

"Shut up!" John yelled. "Both of you are egotistical, selfish children who think of nothing to do but pad your already fragile egos that are based on nothing but your own damn gain. Let's just come to that conclusion now. Unless you want to be dead egotistical selfish children I suggest we get the hell out of here." he said grabbing his suitcase and walking out of the door.

Sherlock and Mycroft looked at one another.

"Come along, time waits for no man!" John called.


	11. Chapter 11

Sherlock, John, and Mycroft hurried through the back alley away from the main street.

"We're fugitives." Mycroft said huffing and puffing.

"It's usually good for fugitives to be in shape." Sherlock retorted mocking Mycroft's added girth.

"Well becoming a fugitive was no exactly on my to do list." Mycroft snapped back.

"Looks like that makes two of us then _brother dear_." Sherlock replied.

"Oh you little bra-"

Suddenly there was a large explosion behind them. Sherlock and John stopped and looked back. They couldn't see it now, but they knew their home was up in flames.

"Sherlock." John said with an emotionless expression.

They both looked back and saw the black smoke rising. Sherlock sighed, his face contorted into a slight scowl.

Sherlock turned around and looked at his friend. "John are you alright?" he asked.

John just kept staring at the smoke rising into the air. "That was it, Sherlock." John said slowly. "That place was my start over." he said water welling into his eyes. "No more war, no more death, but with you still all the excitement." he said. "The thrill of going after the enemy, even if it meant life or death."

He looked down at the ground. "I found all of that at 221 Baker St, and now…it's gone."

"Oh dear God you're not going to cry are you?" Mycroft asked rolling his eyes.

"Mycroft!" Sherlock yelled looking at him furiously.

Mycroft was ready to say something in response, but he could see the intensity in Sherlock's eyes. He had struck a nerve.

"No he's right," John said lifting his head. "why cry? Why be upset at all, my emotions will get us nowhere."

"John there's nothing wrong with feeling emotions, you're human." Sherlock said laying his hand on John's shoulder.

"Funny so are you but to you emotions are meaningless chemical reactions of the brain that weaken us." John replied looking into Sherlock's eyes. "Don't patronize me Sherlock." he said through his teeth. "You're human too you know?" he said stepping away from him. "So where the hell are your feelings?"

Sherlock looked at John, eyebrows furrowed.

"With me." Irene said from behind them. "Which is exactly where you three need to be to survive this mess."


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Don't forget to review anything to let me know where there might be an improvement or what you think so I know I'm on the right track. I just want to keep things interesting and relative to the plot of the story. :) thanks for reading! It really does mean a lot!

All four of them rode in silence. Sherlock sat up front next to Irene.

"Where are we going?" Mycroft asked from the back seat.

"Somewhere safe." Irene responded.

"How do _I _know it's safe?" Mycroft asked looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"Never mind the other two people whose lives are in jeopardy that are in the car with you." John said under his breath.

"Make that three." Irene said looking back at the two. "I'm exposing myself here."

She adjusted the mirror to look only at Mycroft. "It's safe Mr. Holmes, because I've been hiding there for a few years now without you or your little MI6 or whatever it is now finding me." she looked down at the road.

"Even if they do think I'm dead, you and your lovely brother knew better. I'm sure you've been on the hunt for me" she said with a smile. "But you should know that the only one I _expose_ myself to is your brother dear." she said glancing over at Sherlock.

Mycroft rolled his eyes in disgust. "Heaven knows why." he said under his breath.

They drove for about an hour before turning onto a country road. Another half an hour later dead ahead of them stood an old stone castle.

"Welcome to Castle Adler." Irene said with a smile.

Mycroft, Sherlock, and John walked into the castle and looked around.

"This is where you hide." Mycroft said walking into the fully furnished living room. "Your little castle of leisure." he said with a scowl.

"What can I say?" Irene said strolling into the room behind them. "I hide _my _way," she said with a proud smile. ", the luxurious and delightful way."

"Only you could make hiding luxurious." Sherlock said walking into the kitchen.

"I'm sure there are others in the world who think like I do." she said stepping in front of him. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Irene this is not time, I need to think." he said with a sigh.

"I know."

"This is serious." he added.

"I know." she replied.

"Irene." he said rubbing his brow.

"You're so tense." she said hugging him tighter.

"Because I need to think." he replied growing impatient.

"You need to relax." she said with a seductive smile.

"Irene."

"I'm serious you need to calm-"

"Irene calming down is the least of my worries right now!" he snapped.

She quickly let go of him and backed away.

Suddenly there was a laugh, a female laugh. Elizabeth slowly strolled into the room from the back entrance of the kitchen. She walked in with a smile, while loudly chewing on a Granny Smith apple.

"Wow." she said with a mouthful of apple tucked into one of her cheeks. "Your guys' first fight." she said raising her eyebrows. "I mean not including the time she kicked your ass with that riding crop." she said leaning against the marble topped island. "A friend told me about that little incident." she said.

"Who in the hell are you?" Irene asked.

Elizabeth laughed. "Why dear, I'm your replacement." she said matter-of-factly.

Irene's eyes went wide.

Elizabeth started to laugh. "Oh the look on your face." she said taking another bite of her apple. "Just a joke dear, at least I think it is. she said looking at Sherlock.

Sherlock looked at Irene who was glaring at Elizabeth, but through the glare Elizabeth was absolutely cool and collected.

"_Grace under fire, confidence in one's self." _he thought to himself.

"Really all I am is the latest 'nemesis' of the great Sherlock Holmes." Elizabeth said. "I mean any nemesis of his, is an enemy of yours right?" she asked Irene.

"What do you want?" Sherlock asked in a low tone.

"You know I think that's the second time you have asked me that, once when we met, and once now." Elizabeth said. "Well you know, I just thought I'd stop by."

"Uninvited?" Irene asked annoyed.

"Oh I do apologize." she said with a chuckle. "A friend of mine is stopping by later as well, I apologize for his being uninvited ahead of time." she said with a large grin.

"I'm very close to shooting you." Irene said glaring at her.

"For being uninvited?!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Wow you are a tough one, remind me to announce myself next time."

Irene's fists started to clench.

Elizabeth smiled. "What are you going to shoot me with?" she asked. "The gun hidden in the hollow end of the island on your side, or the one hidden in your utensil drawer there?"

Irene's jaw went rigid.

"I know this place better than my own castle." she said taking another bite of her apple. "So, where's John?" she asked shrugging.

Suddenly John appeared behind her flashlight in hand ready to strike her down. She quickly turned around and hit John in his gut, hard. She wrenched the flashlight out of his hand, and blasted him in the shoulder with it.

John screamed out in pain as he hit the floor with a thud.

Not a second later, Mycroft sprung from the same door only to be met with a gun barrel staring down his left eye. Irene started to make a move but Elizabeth quickly pulled out another gun from her waist and pointed it straight at Irene.

"How about that?" Elizabeth asked. "Held at bay by your own gun."

She kicked John in the shoulder she hit before.

"Dammit!" he cried out.

"Now for you," she said looking at Mycroft. "this is long overdue."

She shot Mycroft in his knee, sending him collapsing to the ground. "Bloody damn hell!" he screamed cradling his knee in his hands. "You bitch!" he yelled.

"Your vocabulary is a lot more colorful than I would have imagined." Elizabeth said in disbelief. "Now John is your shoulder dislocated?" she asked.

There was no reply.

"John, I believe I asked you a question."

"Go to hell." he replied.

"Fine." she said. "But how about I make yours on Earth first."

John looked up at her with hate in his eyes.

"Now answer the question."

"Why do you need to know whether it's dislocated or not?" he asked.

She sighed, and not a second later her foot collided with John's shoulder again. This time there was a popping sound.

"Damn you!" John shrieked out in pain.

"There we are." Elizabeth said. "Two men crippled, now should I add a woman?" she asked looking at Irene.

"You have done _enough_." Sherlock said forcefully.

A large grin came across Elizabeth's face.

"Maybe you're right." she said looking around. "Well, my friend will be here any minute. I'll be on my way." she said stepping over Mycroft. "Lovely to see you again Sherlock, John, and Mycroft; also lovely to meet you Ms. Adler." she said with a slight bow. "I bid you adieu." she said disappearing.

Irene started to charge out the door after her.

"Irene there's no time!" Sherlock exclaimed stopping her mid stride. "We need to get out of here, now." he said looking at her.

"Why?" Irene asked annoyed, her jaw clenched together.

Suddenly there were sounds of a helicopter approaching from outside. Suddenly there was the sound of a thousand bullets being fired at once, and then an explosion.

"That's why." Sherlock replied rushing over towards John.


End file.
